


英仙座

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	英仙座

堵车了。  
下午四点的高峰期。崔胜澈看着前面一大片飘红的车尾灯，雨刮器因为秋天绵绵的雨把挡风玻璃刷出一条条细小的水痕，晕开红灯像是一群红色的鱼。  
固定支架上的手机发出消息提示音，崔胜澈划开锁屏看了一眼，是婚庆公司发来有关捧花的策划，咨询他喜欢哪种花。  
玫瑰花吧。他这么在输入框里打，想了想又删除重新打，红玫瑰吧。  
接着跳到另一个对话框打了几个字，面前漫长的车队缓慢地移动了几米，后面的车不耐烦地按响了喇叭，崔胜澈按灭屏幕，缓缓踩下油门，短暂的绿灯又恢复成红灯。  
发出消息后的手机一直没有收到回音，崔胜澈看着窗外发呆，下雨天行人都撑着伞走得很急，有些人可能是结伴出来玩只带了一把伞，两个人挤在小小的伞下，双方的肩膀都湿了一片。

他会来吗？崔胜澈想，雨下得大了起来，打在玻璃上噼噼啪啪的，偶尔的汽车鸣笛声都显得遥不可及。  
他有两三年没见到尹净汉了。  
他是崔胜澈大学里最好的朋友，虽然是两个专业的学生，但因为住在同一间宿舍，关系很快变的亲密起来，除了专业课的时间两个人几乎形影不离。  
开始的契机是尹净汉长得太好看。上大学的尹净汉养着一头及肩长发，还染成了金色，柔和了面部的棱角看起来比女孩子还漂亮。因此收到的告白不仅有来自女孩子的也有男孩子的，但尹净汉实在是不想谈恋爱，在某次寝室聊天的时候，他开玩笑地说要不我就说自己有男朋友了吧，接着在寝室举行了“第一届尹净汉的男朋友选拔大会”。崔胜澈在另外两个室友中“脱颖而出”，因此成为“护花使者”。

他刚考到驾照那天跟尹净汉约了出去庆祝一下，听说最近有流星雨，所以去了郊外野营，  
两个人的露宿工具把车后座塞得满满的。尹净汉坐在副驾驶手里拿着草莓牛奶，咬着吸管一点一点喝。  
夏天总是容易突降暴雨，恰巧晚高峰的时间，城市主要道路不管哪个方向都像是蜗牛一样缓慢移动。再加上天色越来越暗，随着一声惊雷，稠密的雨帘瞬间包围了车身。  
尹净汉打了个哈欠，把车内音响的音量调高了点，无聊地打开车里的储物柜。  
“嗯？这里怎么有一支玫瑰花？”尹净汉把花拿出来，看起来好像在柜子里放了太久，花瓣都干枯地不像样，轻轻晃动一下就掉下来，只有一片还坚强地连接着花托。  
崔胜澈转头看了一眼。“是之前的女朋友落在这里的。”  
“之前的？”尹净汉发现了时态的区别。  
“分手了。”崔胜澈耸耸肩，“感觉不合适。”  
“跳舞很好的那个？”尹净汉想了一下，“我觉得她性格挺好的呀，怎么不合适了？”  
“我的问题吧，我不太喜欢太乖的女孩子。”  
尹净汉轻笑了一声，“那我看你也不适合不乖的女孩子。被我骗就够你受了，要是被女朋友骗还得了。”  
“那你被你骗一辈子呗。”崔胜澈也笑起来，“你要是想骗我一辈子那你也别想跑。”  
尹净汉捂住嘴做了个嫌弃的表情，从后座的一堆零食里拿出两个橘子，随手剥了一个喂给开车的崔胜澈。

到了目的地，少有露营经历的两个人费了好大劲才搭起了帐篷，本来就不喜欢运动的尹净汉搞完帐篷就把自己躺进了帐篷里，崔胜澈把灭蚊灯在帐篷外点亮以后也爬了进去。  
天已经暗了，这片营地上也陆陆续续搭了不少帐篷，夏天的雨来的快云散得也快。透过帐篷上方的透明布已经可以看到干净辽阔的天空，夕阳还在很远的地方逗留，把原本深蓝色的天空染成紫红色。  
崔胜澈突然问尹净汉，“你有想过以后婚姻生活什么的吗？”正刷着手机的尹净汉笑起来，“怎么突然说到这个？刚跟女朋友分手又想结婚吗我们胜澈？”  
“呀你小时候没想过的吗！”崔胜澈有些不好意思。“没有哦~”尹净汉把视线从手机上移开，看了一眼崔胜澈笑着说，“我妹妹倒是跟妈妈说过。”  
他把手机放下，侧过身来用手撑着头看着崔胜澈，“那胜澈说说看，小时候幻想过什么婚后生活呢？”  
“我以前想过，下班要去接小孩回家。最好有四个小孩，从小学到高中一路接回去，然后跟老婆孩子一起去超市购物，再大家一起回去做晚饭，吃完饭还可以一起看电视。”  
“啊~那得赚很多钱才养得起四个孩子呢。”尹净汉点点头，笑眯眯地指出崔胜澈未来规划的重点。  
崔胜澈长叹一声，把手垫在脑后，“但是谈过恋爱以后就不想了，跟女孩子交往好累。”  
“怎么说？”尹净汉颇有耐心地问下去。  
“女孩子的心思很难猜啊，看起来好像喜欢什么霸道总裁的类型，如果我真的这么做了又跟我说太油腻。而且总是不声不响的，喜欢什么不说不喜欢什么也不说。”崔胜澈撇撇嘴。  
“跟一个人认识交往不都是这样开始的吗？总不能一上来就给你一张表格我喜欢什么我不喜欢什么吧。”天已经完全黑了，尹净汉打开了小夜灯，“人和人交往的乐趣不就在发现未知吗？”  
“那我就不能跟我已经认识的人在一起吗？”崔胜澈突然说，尹净汉调整夜灯的手顿了一下。  
“我知道你的生活习惯知道你的饮食爱好，连你衣服裤子鞋子穿什么尺码都知道。”崔胜澈看着尹净汉的背影说，“我不可以直接从这里开始吗？”  
尹净汉叹了口气，向后把自己倒在柔软的被褥里，“是在告诉我我是你很亲近的朋友吗？谢谢胜澈，我也把你当成很重要的朋友。”  
“尹净汉我是在告白。”  
“我想你可能只是在第一段跟女孩相处的经历里碰壁了。”尹净汉慢慢开口，“另外还混淆了依赖和喜欢的感情。和我相处会让你感觉更舒适是正常的，毕竟我们做室友都这么长时间了，你跟那个女孩认识才不到三个月。”  
尹净汉是个医学生，崔胜澈从来没有觉得他这么适合当一个心理医生，这样循循善诱的表达方式有谁会不听呢？温柔地像是淌了蜜的声音，一点一点从耳朵滴进大脑，把沟回都填满，让人只能跟着他铺好的道路前进。  
“你刚还说想生四个小孩呢。跟我在一起可是没有小孩的，你知道我带不动的。”  
“我——”  
“我困了。”尹净汉迅速把被子翻出来盖在身上，“凌晨还要起来看流星呢，快睡吧。”  
“晚安胜澈。”  
“……晚安净汉。”

到凌晨一两点钟的时候崔胜澈被闹钟叫醒，身边看起来睡得更浅的人已经坐起来揉脸了。  
营地上已经有不少人从帐篷里出来看流星了，虽然是夏天但凌晨还是有一点凉。两个人披着薄外套出来正巧看到一颗流星划过。  
“快许愿快许愿！”尹净汉看起来十分兴奋，明明最开始跟他说出来看流星的时候还满脸不情愿。

流星啊，请告诉我尹净汉在想什么吧。  
崔胜澈许愿完睁开双眼的时候，尹净汉正笑眯眯地看着他，眉眼都弯成熟悉的弧度。  
“我许愿胜澈会有一个幸福美满的家庭。”随即又补充到，“一定要有四个小孩，吃垮崔胜澈。虽然我不想带小孩但是别人家的小孩还是很好玩的呀哈哈哈哈——”  
“呀尹净汉！”

堵车接近尾声，崔胜澈一踩油门，在下一个红绿灯拐弯。雨也停了，他在一家婚纱店前停下来。  
流星大概是没有显灵吧，尹净汉再也没说过他的想法。崔胜澈也没有再问过，怎么问都会被绕过去，大概是没有机会了。  
后来崔胜澈也没有搞清楚尹净汉所谓的喜欢和依赖的区别到底是什么，他去看过书，有些说是会产生性欲，有些说是为爱人的快乐而快乐，也有些说爱情的感觉是每个人不一样的。

崔胜澈推门走进婚纱店，露出一个微笑，“刚才堵车来晚了，给你带了草莓蛋糕。”

到结婚那天的时候，他玩的好的朋友们几乎都来当伴郎了。同专业的学弟李硕珉穿着帅气的西装泣不成声，崔胜澈看着他眼泪鼻涕满脸的样子哭笑不得。“我是婚礼又不是葬礼，哭成这样子等下好看的小姐姐都看不上你了哦。”  
事务所的合伙人金珉奎从门口探进头来，“伴郎都来走一下流程哦。”十几个人跟着全出去了，房间里突然只剩崔胜澈一个人。  
他看着镜子里穿着白西装难得化了点妆特地做了头发的自己叹了口气。门突然又被打开了，尹净汉看起来像是从另外一个方向过来的。  
“我迟到了吗？”他还喘着气，头发有点乱西装也没整理好。

突然很多想说的话一股脑地涌进崔胜澈的脑海，在嘴边争先恐后地要出来。  
你迟到了。你看起来又瘦了。黑眼圈好重。最近病人很多吗？嫌弃带孩子很累但还是个儿科医生，看到这么多小孩会很烦吧？为了哄小孩带的小动物耳朵发夹还没摘下来。又染头发了吗？医生换这么夸张的发色不要紧吗？但是金色很配你，你很好看。以前的红棕色也很好看。

“没，他们刚刚去大厅过流程了。”崔胜澈摇摇头，从位置上起来，走到尹净汉面前给他整理衣服。尹净汉慢慢平复着呼吸，胸口的起伏逐渐放缓。  
他把手里的礼物给崔胜澈，崔胜澈没接。他握住尹净汉的手，抬头看着尹净汉的眼睛。  
“净汉呐……”  
“嗯？”尹净汉摘下头上的夹子，开玩笑地夹在崔胜澈刚整理好的发型上。  
“没事。”  
尹净汉笑起来，把礼物塞在崔胜澈空着的手上，手指一个一个在礼物上并拢握紧。  
“新婚快乐，崔胜澈。”  
“那你快乐吗？”崔胜澈突然问。  
尹净汉眨眨眼睛，一把拉过崔胜澈，用力地拥抱他，崔胜澈都能感受到尹净汉手上的戒指敲在他背上的钝感。  
“我是你最好的朋友。你快乐我就会快乐。”尹净汉稍微拉开两人的距离，看着崔胜澈的眼睛，“所以一定要幸福啊。”

到正式婚礼的时候，新娘牵着岳父的手走到崔胜澈面前。新人在神的见证下说出神圣的誓言。  
结束婚礼宣誓后，新娘要扔捧花，据说接到捧花的人会是下一个结婚的。  
伴郎团伴娘团这时候都站起来要接捧花了，新娘背朝来宾，用力一抛，红色的花束在空中抛出好看的弧线，不偏不倚地掉在尹净汉手里。  
拿到捧花的人很快就被其他没拿到捧花的人淹没了，崔胜澈站在台阶上只能听到富有特色的笑声，以及勉强看到一个金色的头顶和努力伸出人堆的拿着捧花的右手。  
右手的小指上带着朴实的银质戒指。

崔胜澈突然摸了摸嘴唇，人类的嘴唇触感都是一样的吧？  
像羽毛一样的，像春风一样的，像花瓣一样的，在星空下悄悄落在脸颊上的感觉。

我比任何人都希望你能幸福。  
要事业有成，家庭美满，儿孙满堂。  
和太太一起接四个孩子放学，给他们做饭，给他们读睡前故事，听四种不一样的声音语调喊你爸爸。

尹净汉艰难地从人群中挤出来，气喘吁吁地看着崔胜澈，温柔的深棕色虹膜在教堂的光线下折射出介于琥珀和咖啡色之间美妙的色泽。

“我跟你说了流星很灵的。”

END


End file.
